


Dungeon Drabbles

by Maurauve



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Centaurification, Centaurs, Crack, Gen, Hogwarts Forbidden Forest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maurauve/pseuds/Maurauve
Summary: Dolores faces her fate in the Forbidden Forest
Collections: Dungeon Drabbles





	Dungeon Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> thank u TriDogMom for the lovely portrait and KoraKwidditch for the original prompt

The Forbidden Forest rarely spoke, and when it did, it spoke softly. It spoke in trees falling and moss growing. It spoke in delicate whispers that broke against the rivers in ripples and waves and in bellowing bursts that shook the leaves from the trees in Autumn.

It was living, and though Dolores didn’t understand, she could feel it shake under her feet as it opened into a large cavernous pit. 

She turned toward the centaur herd and looked to Firenze, pleading for her life. 

He took a step toward her, his large form towering over her. Blood dripped from his side, where her nails had scratched at him as he carried her to this opening, and he grimaced at the movement.

“Please,” she begged. “I didn’t mean you any harm-”

Firenze looked disappointed as he laborously turned from her.

“I do not deserve a death sentence,” she insisted, and Firenze looked down. 

“That is not for us to decide,” he said, his voice low and wise. “Only the Forest can choose your fate.”

Dolores’ face soured. 

“A Forest is hardly a qualified judge and jury,” she pouted as Firenze nudged her forward.

“Then perhaps it will kill you and absorb your qualifications,” Firenze muttered under his breath as she took hold of the thick rope and started to descend.

A thick wave of fog rolled in as she touched the bottom of the pit, feet echoing on the rock walls around her. 

“Firenze?” Dolores called out from the pit, but the Earth swallowed her words, capturing them, keeping them from reaching the Outside. 

Firenze watched carefully as the fog washed over the forest floor, tickling the ferns and vegetation, and stood still for several hours. 

“Look,” gasped a younger centaur, and Firenze’s eyes shot up. Strong legs stood before him as Dolores leapt from the cracked Earth. 

Her eyes sparkled with a new power, and Firenze felt his face grow warm. 

He had never before seen such a qualified centaur in all his years, and now The Forest had given them the greatest gift imaginable: a major bitch, and endless amounts of order.


End file.
